The device of this invention is an improvement of the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,194. The present device is simpler to manufacture and more user friendly, and in some ways is easier to clean and to use. It is lighter in weight and less bulky. It continues to possess the advantages of providing a tool holder that is adaptable to a great variety of tools, and that holds the tools in an infinite variety of positions of rotation around two axes. It thus continues the advantages of the earlier invention and adds new ones.
The other piror art known to applicant is as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Dated ______________________________________ 2,889,160 Nelson 6/2/59 953,821 Dorrance 4/5/10 2,561,523 Lux 7/24/51 2,666,928 Ameline 1/26/54 3,434,163 Saverino 3/25/69 3,490,078 Perex 1/20/70 1,884,739 Ketcham 5/5/59 2,944,846 Jones 7/12/60 3,100,363 Staver 8/13/63 3,358,527 Lake et al 12/19/67 4,357,717 Puhl 11/9/82 ______________________________________